Problem: Express $0.11$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. One tenth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$ The number $1$ is in the hundredths place, so we have one hundredth. One hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100}$ $= \dfrac{10}{100} + \dfrac{1}{100}$ $= \dfrac{11}{100}$